


Spring Picnic

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: ways you said I love you, When we lay together on the fresh spring grassJust a soft moment between Simon and Baz
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Spring Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on July 28, 2020_

Lounging on the grass next to Simon, Baz looks up at the trees that have begun to leaf out and bud, a sign that spring has finally arrived. The air is still a bit crisp, but it’s nice enough to lie out on the fresh spring grass, a hopeful shade of bright green that makes Baz smile and think about their old Watford uniforms.

He is grateful to not have to wear those same clothes everyday, but somewhere in his closet, he has a box with his old uniform, including the boater hat he used to have to wear. He knows that he’ll never wear any of it again, but it’s nice to know that it’s there, a reminder of the years he spent at the top of a tower, growing up with an annoying roommate who he not-so-hopelessly fell in love with.

Speaking of, Simon turns over on his side to gaze down at Baz, and he’s wearing a sleepy smile. He always gets this look after he’s eaten, like he might fall asleep at any moment.

A picnic in the park was a nice way to spend the afternoon. Baz made all of Simon’s favorites and kept them fresh with a spell inside of an old picnic basket he found in Fiona’s flat. It wasn’t anything too special, but Baz likes spending time like this with him.

Simon is still watching him, and Baz leans up to kiss him softly, a brush of lips that leaves Simon smiling even wider than before.

“I love you,” Simon says, brushing a strand of hair out of Baz’s face.

“I love you, too.” Baz returns his grin and pulls Simon back down into his arms.

They lie like that for who knows how long, but they have nowhere to be and nothing to do, so they can just relax like this for as long as they want, enjoying each other’s company and content with the knowledge that they both love each other deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
